Return of chaos
by SelesnySS
Summary: en el futuro esta destruido de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafes le corresponde salvar junto con lo que queda de sus amigos para ayuda a sus padres en el pasado no se nada de los summary sean bondadosos XD


**Eduardo: hola como estan amigos pues somos primerizos en esta pagina aunque yo he sido lector de esta pagina por 3 años seguidos y me complace presentar esta historia poniendo a una amiga como medium de inspiracion no es asi sam (me rio con picardia)**

**Samantha: (rie nerviosamente)**

**Eduardo: ahora te toca presentarte acaso te presentare yo**

**Samantha: _hoe??_**

**Eduardo: bueno como es timida la presento ella es samy mi amiga del alma pero como ven es timida pero en ponerme en jaque es la mejor no me pregunten por que (chasqueo la lengua)**

**Samantha: ¬¬ jajajajajaXD k haces lokillo??XD jejejeje ¬¬ no dijiste k ya teibas a dormir??**

**Eduardo: presentemos este capitulo y no el ultimo de todos asi que lean y disfruten de este fic iniciado**

**Samantha y Eduardo: en 5.....4........3.............2.............................................1 ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Capitulo 1: el inicio 1ª parte

Tomoeda, Japón año 2035

En un día sombrío, la ciudad de Tomoeda se encuentra en ruinas, desde la gran catástrofe de hace años atrás.

En ese momento, un equipo se encuentra en una misión de rescate, cuando:

Soldado: capitana Li tenemos problemas, vienen del ala este y mas del parámetro 4

Capitana: demonios… evasión clase 1, -sosteniendo un objeto envuelto en sus brazos- esto jamás debe caer en manos equivocadas, cabo Yamazaki haga la evasión.

Cabo Yamazaki: bien equipo evasión clase 1 muévanse soldados

Acatando las ordenes todo el equipo se dirige al antiguo templo Tsukimine o al menos lo que quedaba en pie, con el objeto en su poder (una especie de árbol de cerezos cristalizados) de repente, al darse cuenta se encontraban a merced de unos monstruos rodeándolos por los flancos. El equipo siguió adelante hasta llegar a un viejo templo de oración, se refugiaron allí hasta que una de los soldados hablo...

Soldada: capitana Li, jamás llegaremos con esas bestias y sombras, qué haremos

Capta. Li: no te preocupes Kurazawa, estaremos bien

Cabo Yamazaki: no quiero ser pesimista, pero quieren esto y no nos dejaran pasar así de fácil

Capta. Li con perfil confiada y retadora: bien, pues si tanto lo quieren les va a costar muy caro obtenerlo.

Capta. Li: hagamos una defensa directa y salgamos rápida y sigilosamente, prepárense.

Sgto.: Pero es muy arriesgado además, recuerda lo que dijo tu tía, quiero decir la general, tienes que salir ilesa

Capta. Li: sargento Terada, esta demás que me lo recuerde, y es fastidioso escuchar a mi tía cada vez que lo dice – en ese momento, siente un estallido de energía –

Capta. Li: rayos, ese llego fuerte, ya me harte, Sargento Terada prosiga, que venga la lluvia.

Sgto. Terada llamando por radio: aquí equipo alfa, infierno en la cocina, tiempo de llegada a la base 10 min.

Central: recibido, cuiden que el objeto no sea inestable 3-4, tengan cuidado

Sgto. Terada: gracias, lo tendremos, cambio y fuera.

Capta. Li: pues bien equipo, ¿todos tienen balas de luz y de bengala? –todos asintieron- en marcha

Después de un rato, en ese escondite, los monstruos se preparaban para matar, para comer, mientras que las sombras maléficas se preparaban en recuperar ese objeto.

De un momento a otro, varias luces salieron del escondite cegando por instantes a todos con excepto al equipo.

Después de un largo recorrido, el equipo regreso a la base con algunos rasguños y leves pérdidas de sangre.

El centro de mando se encontraba bajo tierra, cerca de la zona financiera, la cual estaba en ruinas.

Al llegar el equipo a la habitación de comando, son recibidos por una mujer madura, de cabello negro y de uniforme ajustado con los símbolos de ying-yang y con ella dos jóvenes, uno con lentes de ligero aumento y otro con una mirada seria mirando a la capitana Li muy molesto, todos los del equipo saludaron y la mujer mayor dijo:

Mujer: bien equipo, pueden retirarse, excepto la capitana Li- dirigiéndose a la Capta. Li- necesito hablar con usted

Capta. Li: -solo rodó los ojos y con voz desanimada- si señora

Al irse el equipo

Mujer: Capitana Li, es la enésima vez que se arriesga innecesariamente –con voz firme sin regañar-

Capta. Li: pero general, teníamos enemigos por doquier

Mujer: ni hablar, típico en tu padre, eres tan parecida a él, será imposible quitarte esa costumbre

Capta. Li: pero tía Meiling…

Meiling interrumpiendo: …pero nada, tu y mi hijo son lo único que me quedan de mi primo y de tu mama a quien aprecio y de tu tío a quien amo aun y que ahora está tres metros bajo tierra.

Capta. Li: lo sé tía, pero solo cumplo ordenes – en eso suena la puerta y entran los dos jóvenes que acompañaban hacia unos momento a Meiling- ¿qué quieren Karuo y Kuro?

Kuro: estoy aquí querida prima por que siempre metes la pata en lo que sea –sin dejarla de mirar con represión y seriedad-

Karuo: venga Kuro no te pongas así, solo porque ella es un tanto despistada, además tu no haces nada cuando ella va a las misiones.

Kuro: no existe excusa para lo que ella siempre hace- en ese momento, las manos de Kuro empiezan a emanar una energía-

Meiling: ¡¡¡Silencio!!! no quiero peleas mágicas aquí o los castigo a los 3 –los tres se asustaron y se calmaron un poco-

Meiling: bueno, así los quiero ver… cambiando de tema, para que esta catástrofe no se repita en el pasado, quiero que tu Sora (capitana Li) y tu equipo viajen al pasado, en este papel -entregándole una especie de carta- viene lo que tienes que hacer, si alguien se llegara a involucrar debes neutralizarlo, y en caso de que lo creas útil para la misión, puedes reclutarlo.

Kuro: Pero madre, yo no me quiero ir de su lado.

Sora con cara sarcástica: ¿acaso el bebe tiene miedo? –Kuro la mira fulminante-

Meiling: basta Sora –mirando a Kuro- tienes que ir, serás útil en la misión, además de que conozcas el mundo como era antes.

Karuo: eso quiere decir conocer a nuestros padres ¿no así?

Meiling: si, conocerán sus orígenes y claro, será una buena experiencia.

Sora: ehm, tía, una pregunta ¿qué pasara si fracasamos? o ¿si nos involucramos con las emociones u eventos del pasado que podrían dificultar nuestro futuro personal? –un poco nerviosa-

Meiling: no se preocupen, confió en que lo harán bien, además, como tu madre siempre decía, Sora…" pase lo que pase todo estará bien". Ustedes 6 son nuestra esperanza y nuestro mejor elemento, todos confían en ustedes –sonriendo- ahora retírense, mañana será un largo día, deben alistarse para el viaje, tienen hasta las 15:00 hrs de mañana.

Meiling asiendo una breve pausa: se que les es difícil esto, pero exploraran, conocerán más de lo que ocurrió en el pasado y de paso…-en tono burlesco- sabrán que yo era más linda de joven que ahora

Sora: entonces, porqué a mi me dices que me parezco a mi mamá

Meiling: sencillo, por lo despistada que eres, bueno ahora a sus habitaciones sin comentar mas ¿entendido?

Los 3: si señora –aunque molesta Sora-

Al ocaso, Sora se retira a su cuarto un poco molesta por el comentario de su tía, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía razón, lo que no sabía era el porqué la mandaba.

Tirándose a su cama, voltea hacia los cuadros de su familia y amigos, se percato que los estaba perdiendo de una u otra forma.

En ese momento, se levanto y empezó a practicar artes marciales. Sin querer empezó a recordar su pasado, momentos felices y dolorosos en su vida, como cuando murió su madre frente a sus ojos a la edad de 6 años, también cuando perdió hace un año a su padre, recordó también que el día de su viaje era el aniversario luctuoso de su padre, pero eso no era todo, también en ese lapso sus tíos Eriol y Tomoyo, los 4 guardianes y los amigos de su mamá murieron al igual que su tío Toya que estaba en Norteamérica desde hace 5 años y que pereció en un ataque que acabo con el mando norteamericano.

Pero al verlos se sentía en un ambiente familiar como si fuera a celebrarse algo, al darse cuenta y salir de sus pensamientos, ya era media noche, se fue a dormir pero tenía un mal presentimiento, al quedar profundamente dormida empezó a soñar algo extraño:

Sora se encontraba peleando con un sujeto al que no podía ver su rostro, observo a su alrededor que todo lo que amaba estaba en peligro, ella tenía las cartas Sakura y estaba con su mama en versión adolescente y a un chico que nunca había visto que se encontraba peleando contra un monstruo como queriendo protegerla.

(Inicio del sueño)

Chico: Sora… ahorra energía, yo te cubro – en ese momento es impactado con un golpe de energía tirándolo-

Sora asustada: ¿estás bien? –yendo hacia el-

Chico: si pero me preocupa tu mamá –en eso la ve- Srta. Sakura

Sakura: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh –cae inconsciente y la atrapan-

Chico: Srta. Sakura –se levanta de golpe- Sora liberemos a tu mamá

Sora: si –pero antes de hacer algo surge una voz-

Voz: esto volverá a repetirse, te guste o no sora; tu madre y su poder están en mis manos ahora jajaja

Chico: sobre mi cadáver mal nacido, nunca te saldrás con la tuya

Sora: mamá –grito desesperada-

Sakura: no te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien

(Fin del sueño)

En ese momento Sora despertó de golpe, con un mal sabor de boca pero aunque fue un sueño sintió que no fue solo una pesadilla, si no algo como…real, que pasaría tal vez si ella fracasaba, y de un segundo a otro se puso contenta por ver a su mamá aunque la situación no era la adecuada.

Ya de día, el 6 de junio del 2035, siendo las 7 am, Sora despierta temprano para visitar la tumba de sus padres y dejarles flores, antes de que alguien la descubriera, pero fue en vano, Kuro y Karuo estaban ahí.

Sora: buenos días Kuro, buenos días Karuo

Los dos: buenos días Sora –contestando al mismo tiempo-

Sora: ¿hace cuanto que están aquí?

Kuro: yo desde ayer no he dormido muy bien que digamos

Karuo: yo estoy desde las 4 aquí recordando

Sora: entonces qué ¿piensan en ir allá?

Los dos: no lo sabemos

Sora: mmm, ya veo

Pocos segundos después, llego su equipo a ver también las tumbas de sus respectivos seres queridos, y aunque a Sora le hubiera gustado más estar sola, pensó que no tenía de otra.

Rato después Meiling fue a una tumba vacía donde su marido debía de estar y no pudriéndose en otra parte. Al ver a todos los chicos pensó que no debía de molestarlos y no les dijo nada, paso el tiempo y ya faltaba 2 hrs. para la misión en la cual todos ellos irían al pasado, pero sin percatarse que en esos momentos se aproximaban el ejército enemigo con zombis, bestias, etc.…

Todos los del equipo son interrumpidos de sus pensamientos con la alarma de ataque:

Central: ¡alarma nivel 5! todas las unidades movilícense a sus puestos, ataque sorpresivo, están por todos lados.

Todos en el cementerio artificial se fueron al puesto de mando para ir a la misión y en cuanto llego Meiling dijo:

Meiling: ¿estado de la situación…?

Asistente 1: realmente caótico, el enemigo está pasando nuestras defensas sin recibir daño alguno.

Meiling: qué opciones tenemos

Asistente 2: pues rezar para sobrevivir este ataque, hice unos cálculos, medí la magnitud de la situación y es la misma magnitud que acabo con el comando norteamericano.

Meiling: equipo alístense, la operación se adelanta, solamente tienen 10 min. para irse ahora.

Sora: tía venga con nosotros

Meiling: no puedo, tengo que defender este cuartel que me confió tu padre, sino, con qué cara lo vería si me llego a morir o como se sentiría tu padre si no la defendemos, dime… cómo.

Sora: pero usted es apta también para esta misión

Meiling: si te di las instrucciones en esa nota, es porque ahora es mi turno de, tus padres me salvaban siempre a costa de su vidas, estoy en deuda con ellos, debo ahora hacer lo mismo así que vete –grito a todo pulmón- ¡¡todas las fuerzas repliéguense a la puerta del tiempo, protejan también al equipo que nos salvara a toda costa… ahora!!

Todos empezaron a tomar armas y a reunir sus poderes mágicos.

Al ajustar la puerta, se abrió un portal con los parámetros establecidos pero una sorpresiva explosión se escucho, los monstruos empezaron a entrar y a atacar, pero fueron repelidos por el poder de los magos y los demás atacaban con armas de fuego. Pero no sirvió del todo, los monstruos empezaron a matar poco a poco a los magos y a los soldados, el equipo de Sora solo podía observar como masacraban a sus amigos y hermanos de armas.

Meiling llamo al equipo y los envío a otra época, en ese instante se escucho una explosión cerca de Meiling y una voz dijo:

Voz: ¿crees que lo lograran? si nunca llegaron a su objetivo…

Meiling: eso crees tú, confió en que lo lograran

Voz: ingenua sabes que te matare así como a tu marido

Meiling: pelea conmigo idiota –pero al sacar su espada se nublo la vista y cayo inconsciente-

Voz: tonta nadie juega conmigo, Tuercedestino –llamando a unos de sus sirvientes- cambia el rumbo de todos y deja a la hija de Li cerca de Japón, haz su destino mediocre

Tuercedestino: si señor –cambia las coordenadas con excepción de la de Sora, dejo su destino, algo en él le decía que no modificara nada así que solo cambio su lugar de aparición para aparentar y cumplió su orden- listo señor

Voz: bien, me retiro, llévate a los prisioneros –viendo el desastre y suelta una risa burlona- si es que hay alguien con vida y después alcánzame, tengo que visitar a alguien

Tuercedestino: si señor…

Pasando al año 2006, Sora se encontraba en un callejón, donde unos hombres la vieron y se escondieron para no ser descubiertos, mientras ella en sus adentros, empezó a llorar por su tía y el por qué de algunas cosas, no sabía dónde estaba y no veía a nadie de su equipo.

Al levantarse los hombres la rodearon y la empezaron a jalonearla, Sora incapaz de hacer algún movimiento, los hombres la apresaron fácilmente, ella emitió un grito pero le taparon la boca rápido. La llevaron a un almacén abandonado, empezaron a quitarle la ropa hasta dejarle desnuda mientras ella amordazada, solo podía quejarse por que la tenían perfectamente inmovilizada y al quitarse la mordaza…

Sora: ¿qué quieren de mí?

Hombre 1: sencillo, queremos placer y tú fuiste la escogida

Sora: sáquenme de aquí se los suplico, por favor

Hombre 2: la única forma de que salgas de aquí, es que tengas relaciones con todos –empezaron a aullar- solo de esa manera te irás, además, no estás tan mal como para que estés tan sola y sin compañía ¿Qué te dejo tu novio o te puso el cuerno? –riendose de ella-.

Sora: los matare si me ponen un dedo encima se los juro. -Empezando a enojarse-

Hombre 3: pues lo harás cuando te hallamos gozado por completo querida, dinos ¿qué hacías vestida así cualquiera diría que vienes de fiesta de disfraces? Que nadie te quiso dar cariño como nosotros lo haremos contigo –empezando a acercarse a sora-

Sora: déjenme en paz se los suplico –soltando una lagrima- por favor perdí a mi tía en una explosión en un cuartel

Hombre 1: eso no nos importa y cállate–dándole una cachetada-

Hombre 2: además veremos tus encantos –besándola a la fuerza-

Hombre 3: así que no hagas nada, tú ponte cómoda y solo gemirás para nosotros –acariciándola de abajo-

Pero antes de que le pudieran hacer otra cosa, se escucho un carro venir, ellos tomaron sus armas el sonido de ese carro se dejo de escuchar creyeron que estaban a salvo pero no se imaginaron que el carro iba por los aires entrando por una ventana destrozando la ventana y todo lo que habia a su paso. Cuando toco suelo se detuvo cerca de Sora quien temerosa solo lloro, aquel tipo salio del auto y los criminales se empezaron a atemorizar y el joven solo veia lo que le hacian a sora solo la vio, regreso a su auto y agarro un arma moderna y empezó a disparar matando a uno, otro se le fue encima con una espada el cual con un movimiento rapido le quito la espada y le rebano la cabeza; el último intento escapar pero nuestro personaje le disparo y le atravesó el estomago. Aquel joven había matado a todos esos hombres con una tremenda facilidad, Sora solo se le quedo viendo y empezó a recordar entre sollozos que aquel chico era el mismo de su sueño, pero la voz del chico la volvió a la realidad

Chico: ¿te encuentras bien? – Sora asintió- esta es la trigésimo novena banda de violadores que mato, así que tranquila no te hare daño –mientras le quitaba las cuerdas y mordaza le pregunto- ¿tienes nombre? –Otra vez asintió- te sacare de aquí

Sora: e…es que… yo –soltó a llorar en su hombro-

Chico: tranquila, vamos a mi casa, solo busco tu ropa y nos vamos, ah y por cierto me llamo Kano Burandeonu y el tuyo

Sora: me …. Me llamo sora li kinomoto –en ese momento se desvanece un poco-

Kano: oye resiste te sacare de aquí –llevandola al carro pero acordandose del los apellidos- ¿li? ¿kinomoto? –cuando se acuerda abre los ojos como plato- que me parta un rayo.-viendo a la chica semiconsciente-

Así que se fue con aquel extraño que la había protegido sin saber quién era, ella pensativa solo lo miro sin decir nada, entre sollozos durmió y no quiso pensar más que en la misión que tenía para salvar su destino.

**Eduardo y Samantha: bueno esperemos que este fic de tantos les guste y nos saluden esperamos sus reviews ¿dudas? ¿criticas? todo menos virus y si quieren mensajear mi correo es ** **(Eduardo)** **y ** **(Samantha)**

**Los dos: les agradecemos que nos lean hasta luego**


End file.
